hetalia RP
by DomePimpDirk
Summary: America and England settle some buisness, some sad, some random. random RP, USUK in that order, rated M


Friday 2 december roleplay

England: America …/walk around/

America: whut!

England: I'm going home okay? ….

USA: what!

England: I've got work tomorrow, I'm going home ….

USA: I'm coming with you!

England: you have work here America

USA: but –

England: America! Your boss is waiting for you in the living room

USA: but I wanna stay with you!

England: America I've been in America for a week now, I've got to go home. America take care of yourself, don't eat too much okay? /walk out of bedroom with his bag/

USA: baby!

England: yes? What is it America?

USA: I love you 3

England: I love you too /smile and walk out/

USA: *smiles but sad inside*

America's boss: Alfred F. Jones

USA: yeah, yeah

America's boss: I'm going home /walk out/ oh! Wa have a meeting tomorrow America! Are you listening to me?

USA: *stares at Iggy's butt* hm? Oh yeah ….

America's boss: I said we have a meeting tomorrow …. World meeting /walk out of room/

USA: Great!

-the next day-

England: japan have you got the paper work for next years plan?

USA: baby I'm back! *slaps Iggy's butt*

England: eh! America!

USA: *doesn't let go (of the butt)*

England: let go, people are looking at us you

USA: its normal for couples, let them look

England: …

Japan: Arthur-sama I've got ….. (O-O) the ….. pape-r

USA: oh! Hey Japan!

Japan: konnichiwa America-sama ….

England: let go of me America!

USA: first you have to go away and now you tell me to let go of you?

England: …America ….

USA: Iggy I just want to spend time with you

England: America I've got a lot of work

USA: I've got more work than you, I'm a bigger country, I'm the world's super power, everybody relies on me

England: that's not the point America ….

USA: but I still have time for you all the time

England: America!

USA: what?

England: I think we should take time apart

USA: A-Arthur ….

England: japan … the paper /started reading the paper/

USA: *grab Iggy's hand* Arthur, what did you say?

England: /look at America/ nothing

USA: ?

England: why what with it? [[cant correct grammar OTL]]

USA: you usually call me Alfred, or Al

England: that's before, remember we're taking time apart? /back to work/

USA: I guess you're serious …

England: …

USA: it's over …. Between us …..

England: if you say so

USA: No! I didn't want to! But … do you?

England: do you want it to be over?

USA: No! never! I never want it to be over

England: America …

USA: Arthur when I say I love you I mean it and I'll only say it to you, no one else

England: America …. T-T

USA: I love you

England: /hug America/ Alfred ….. (why do I always forgive him?)

USA: do you …. Feel the same way about me?

England: you idiot, I love you /cry/ ToT

USA: *smile* I never want to lose you

Everyone: can we get on with the meeting?

USA: go on, leave us here LOL

Everyone: (those two) /walk out/

England: ….

USA: Arthur?

England: (-/ / / /- )

USA: Artie?

England: what is it?

USA: do you maybe wanna …oh I dunno, leave because everybody else is already gone

England: go where?

USA: dunno? Where do you wanna go?

England: I don't know

USA: MickeyD's

England: really? America

USA: okay, maybe Starbucks

England: how romantic America … how about the rose garden?

USA: where ever you wanna go.

England: …..

USA: okay, I'm on it *lifts Iggy (bridal style)*

England: ….. (-/ / / / /-)

USA: c'mon baby!

England: hm …

USA: a restaurant?

England:where?

USA: dunno? Wanna extra fancy one?

England: where ever?

USA: just the closest one I find

England: okay then

USA: I'll drive

England: em …

USA: let's go!

/at a restaurant/

England: …..

USA: wanna pizza? Or pasta? Or both?

England: I'll take soup

USA: okay then I'll take spaghetti

England: /look at Al/

USA: what?

England: nothing

/after ordering/

England: …

USA: here say ah ….. *try to feed Iggy*

England: I can eat it myself

USA: just do it or do you want me to feed you birdie style?

England: Eh America!

USA: I'm doing it …

England: okay okay …

USA: *puts pasta in his mouth then kisses Iggy*

England: em …..ehaeeca~ {translation: america~}

USA: yu shed yu uwanded I {translation: you said you wanted it}

England: idiot!

USA: you said!

England:I meant feed me with the fork

USA: oooh!

England: now you get it /wipe the sauce off his face/

USA: here * hands fork with food on it* say ah

England: ah~~~

USA: chu *kiss*

England: … em~ ….

USA: *kiss w/tongue*

England: am~e~rica ha~ em~

USA: …

England: america~

People: /look at USUK/

USA: what? Never seen people kissing before?

People: (- - )

England: America … let's go home, wait we're in Germany

USA: I'll get us a hotel

England: where? I cant speak German

USA: I trust my good friend Google Translate!

England: (- - ) ( - -) (- - )

USA: c'mon I'll call Prussia, he'll translate it for us

England: what ever?

/got a room at a hotel/

England: America theres only one bed!

USA: what? We could fit

England: I'll go on the sofa

USA: no! you go on the bed, I'll go on the sofa

England: I'll go on the sofa

USA: no I insist

England: I'll go on the sofa!

USA: I'm on the sofa

England: I'll go on it

USA: how about … *puts a hand on Iggy's shoulder* we start on the sofa and we'll do it in the bed

England: /got pushed/ amer~ica

USA: *licks his lips* dessert

England: em …..

USA: *kisses lips&cheeks*

England: hah~ America …em….

USA: *working on the neck*

England: hah….

USA: *takes Texas off* Arthur …*in a sexylicious voice*

England: hah~ em~

USA: *takes iggy's clothes off*

England: he~~~ America ~~

USA: *touches iggy's waist* do you want me to go lower?

England: em~~

USA: *touches iggy* jackpot ….

England: why?

USA: hm?

England: eh….. you got hard didn't you

USA: yeah ….

England: can I suck you off ….?

USA: sure, go

England: /touch Florida/ em … how is it's [[don't get this part]]

USA: hm?

England: =/ / /0/ / /=

USA: what is it babe?

Tony: WTF?

England: eh …..

USA: tony!

Tony: Al-fred ..? it's a fucking limey!

England: (-/ / / /- )

USA: oh no he's always like that

Tony: FAAAAR-KUUU LIMEY!

England: get out we're having ….. eh~em

USA: he tastes like lime too

Tony: U would know because …?

USA: duh! Because I've tasted/licked every single part of him

Tony: Ewww… *flies back home* *pulls fingeriggy*

England: you fucking aliens go away!

Tony: FUCK-U LIMEY! *waves 2 Al*

USA: *waves back* bye tony! Teleport me a burger when you get back

Tony: * burger misses outstretched hands, and hits face*

USA: *eats it off face* thanks!

Tony: have fun with Ur boy-frieeeeend! *dies*

England: ….. / when do I get to say anything!/

USA: NOOOOOOOO!111! TOOONNNNNYYYYYY! FUUUUUUUUUU-

England: why don't you go after him?

USA: nah! Do wanna! He can heal himself anyways w/ his awesome alien powers

England: well if you want to stop it here its fine …. Im going home …..

USA: baby, baby, baby, noo! *sings Justin Bieber songs*

Tony: *falls back 2 earth* U traitor Al ! =P

USA: booohyah! He's alive! Stayin' alive stayin alive ah ah ah ah ….

Tony: I'm an ALLIENN! Extra terrestrial

USA: Katy Perry! Sweet! *talks like surfer dude*

Tony: we all live in a yellow UFO, a yellow UFO, a yellow UFO

USA: iggy? Where R U? U still alive?

England: going home… see you next year…..

USA: whaty about the meeting! Baby! Baby come back

Tony: tonight, tonight! Party on limeys rooftop – top of the world

USA: *grabs iggy's arm* I love you …

England: oh~ do you!

USA: I do. Remember the fluff part in this roleplay?

England: then why do you finish it so quickly everytime I …. Want you to touch me a little longer

USA: I will if you ask. I'll do anything you tell me to, I'll kill France for you if you want

England: America I'm sorry it's just that sometimes you seem like you don't care about me at all, all you seem to care about are video games and tony and …

USA: baby I do, I'm just teasing you. youre more important than anything! Be it my country and my life

England: America …../hug/

USA: *smailes+hugs back* love you babe

England: chu~~~ *kiss*

USA: *kiss w/ tongue*

England: am ~~ america~~~

USA: I missed the feeling of your mouth

England: / (- - ) look away/ your tongue is so soft …

USA: you taste like tea *laughs*

England: em … can I touch Florida?

USA: hm… more iggy …. Youre getting me really hard

England: em … just come in my mouth

USA: *laugh* too late ….

England: /cough cough/ hah~ america~ /wipe cum off his face/

USA: sorry babe

England: it's better ….well than before …

USA: I'm improving

England: ….you can put it in if you want

USA: lube? You got any?

England: I don't think so ( -/ / / /-) /who would carry lube everywhere they go? [[coughFrancecough]]/

USA: we don't have lube so youll just have to

USA: *puts fingers in iggy: you okay?

England: ah~ just don't move it

USA: *stays*

England: mn~~~

USA: *moves a bit*

England: hah~

USA: *mores more*

England: ah~~~

USA: *repeats* tell me when to put Florida in

England: if you want to …..( -/ / / / /-) but … turn the lights off first

USA: ok *switches lights off* you ready?

England: em …

USA: *puts Fl in*

England: ah~ em~ /it's useless I can still see it, his eyes, the gentle feeling in his eyes/ mn~~

USA: you ok?

England: em …

USA: *kisses iggy's forehead*

England: ah~ em~ /tears coming down/

USA: do you want to keep going?

England: em …. Go on …..

USA: *keeps going* Arthur …..

England: hm?

USA: *kiss*

England: em …

USA: *goes harder*

England: ah~~~ na~~~ America I'm coming…

USA: *pumps Cornwall*

England: ah~ / come in America's face/ eh? I'm sorry

USA: *licks*

England: … ha hah hah

USA: *goes harder+faster*

England: hah~ ame~rica~ hah~ haaa

USA: arth-hn I'm coming

England: you can come in me if you want

USA: /came/ ha ha sorry babe hn …

England: hah~ha~

USA: I love you

England: I love you too (-/ / / / /-)

USA: *hugs iggy+sleeps*

England: /looks at america's face/ I really love you don't I …

USA: *mumble* Arthur ….

England: /smile/ sleep well America good night chu~

THE END


End file.
